Kingdom Hearts N-Side
by Michael Mario
Summary: While Sora left his island and began his journey, so to did another hero. Join Mike, Mew, and their unlikely band of allies as they battle the Heartless and Ganon and Bowser's Faces of Evil and find Sarah, Ethan, and Mario himself! Image was made by mauroz on deviantArt for different purposes


**Kingdom Hearts N-Side**

**Chapter 1: Dive to the Heart**

**Author's Note: Here we go! After much waiting, you now finally have a fic from me that isn't from the Dissidia: Final Fantasy section! This takes place before _Neo Dissidia: A New World, A New War_ but after _The Misadventures of Mike and Mew._ Characters from both appear here but you don't have to worry about not getting any references from either to understand what's going on.**

**Now enjoy the first chapter of my second epic!**

* * *

_Long ago, in the age of myths and fairytales, there was once only one world; filled with light where all things lived in harmony. This light came from Kingdom Hearts; guarded by its counterpart, the X-Blade._

_Eventually, however, people began to covet this light- wanting it for themselves. The first darkness was born from the hearts of these interlopers. This lead to the creation of the Keyblades: man-made counter parts to the X-Blade forged for battle. Conflicts began breaking out as the great Keyblade War began._

_Warriors: those seeking to claim Kingdom Hearts and its light, those who fought to defend it, those that desired to spread darkness, those that sought only battle and bloodshed; all of these people fought to the very end for their desires. All else in existence was soon swept up in the dreadful battle whether they liked it or not. The darkness soon began to consume everything as the only thing keeping the world together, Kingdom Hearts, soon found its only defense in the indestructible X-Blade._

_But the forces seeking Heart of the World eventually found a way to destroy even that. One individual eventually discovered what forces the original Keyblade was primarily composed of and made a blade with the exact opposite properties. This blade was able to finally match the X-Blade in power and fight against it._

_Though the X-Blade managed to barely win the day, it still fell immediately afterwards to the embodiments of the darkness that had been born from the hearts of men. Kingdom Hearts fell into darkness, but it wasn't destroyed because pure darkness proved unable to truly destroy pure light._

_The original world, however, was not so lucky and was completely destroyed by the power forged by this darkness: the embodiment of nothing and darkness, the Void. But through the light in the hearts of the surviving children, several smaller worlds were created from its ruin. This light eventually formed itself into seven hearts of pure light that stood in place of the lost Kingdom Hearts to keep the worlds in existence._

_However, the vast numbers of worlds soon divided themselves into their own Multiverses, which then split into even more Multiverses. Seven hearts of pure light also emerged from these arrangements that became part of the first seven hearts. Soon, the order of the Omiverse became as such:_

_The dark space between worlds became known as the Sea of Stars- or the Star Ocean. Seven hearts of pure light governed each multiverse, but not all worlds fit into one major multiverse. Many worlds drift between them, enjoying what each one has to offer. The abyss Kingdom Hearts fell into became the Realm of Darkness, while the Realm of Light was composed of the worlds born after the descent of this Heart of All Worlds. Ever since the fall of Kingdom Hearts, darkness became half of everything, and the two forces came into a kind of balance that must not be broken._

_In these new worlds, several of those wielding Keyblades decided to defend the light instead of attempting to control it and orders of these warriors came into being for this purpose. The sole remains of the original world, the Keyblade Graveyard, stood as a sign to these men, women and children the dangers of trying to seize Kingdom Hearts like the warriors of old and of the cost that such an incident would bring about the worlds._

_All hearts are born in Kingdom Hearts and all so end. Though this varies for every world, when something dies, their heart passes through Kingdom Hearts, where they either are accepted into its light (sort of like Heaven or Nirvana) or are banished into the darkness it is surrounded by (pretty much Hell). What this exactly entails is up to the heart of the world this being dwells in._

_Now that I am finished telling you this, do you have any questions, young man? No? Are you even listening? How incredibly rude! Why I should- oh, never mind. I forgot; you're going through your Awakening so you're not conscious yet._

_My bad. _

_Fear not, for I shall guide you through your Dive to the Heart… whether you become worthy of a Keyblade, however, is up to you…_

* * *

A small boy drifted through a sea of serene darkness, landing on an ornament pillar standing above it all. The boy blinked and woke up, looking around his new environment in awe. He was a relatively short child for his age, barely above 5' 1'', well tanned skin, and had dark brown hair that spiked on the left side near and at the bangs, and eyes of the same hue as the hair. He was well built, not amazing, but possessed potential for growth.

He wore a sleeveless orange hoodie (thought there were well concealed zippers around those areas the indicated they could be put back on) that had a couple pockets, a black shirt, and navy-blue pants with similar zippers to the ones on his hoodie indicating a similar function to them.

"_So much to do…so little time…take your time…don't be afraid…the door is still shut…" _A feminine voice called out to him.

The boy didn't seem too afraid though- hesitant, but not afraid. He took the advice of the voice and started to admire his surroundings, "Nice place." He commented, starting to smile a bit, "Wouldn't want a condo here, but nice place. Could use a bathroom though…"

"_Now step for- wait, why a bathroom?"_

The boy shrugged, "I have to take a piss."

"_Okay …Anyway, make sure you get a good look at the pillar you are standing on…"_

He nodded and did so. The floor was composed of a mosaic that featured a princess in a floor-length hot-pink dress with a sapphire brooch set in gold. She also wore sapphire earrings, long white evening gloves, and had a cartoony golden crown with ruby and sapphire jewels. She had long golden blonde hair, fair skin, and blue eyes.

There was a castle with light gray brickwork and red roofs in the background surrounding her amongst a field of serene, grassy plains with pink sunset hanging in the skies. Depicted on the light pink borders were several unusual creatures such as small people with toadstools on their heads, harmless-looking dinosaurs with shells on their backs, mushrooms with eyes, mouths, and feet (some having wings), and turtles that stood on their hind legs that wore boots (some of them had wings as well).

Upon closer inspection of the sun, it had a faint image of her holding hands with a mustachioed plumber in red.

"_Now that you are done absorbing your surroundings, step forward. Can you do it?"_

He rolled his eyes, "Of course I can!" At the mental glare he received in return, he added, "...ma'am." upon realizing how rude he came off as. He took a few steps forward. When he did so, however, three pedestals started to pop up out from the pillar.

The jumped back and yet out a small yelp, "OKAY! What's going on?!" he said as he regained his composure and straighten himself.

"_Power sleeps within you…"_ a sword, a shield, and a staff began forming on the pillars, _"If you give it form…"_ Everything began to settle down as the voice finished, _"It will give you strength…"_

"No, seriously, what's going on? Am I supposed to choose between them or something?"

"_YES! Now get on with it!"_

"Sheesh! Pushy, pushy…" He first approached the sword. It was a short-sword and had a white blade with a light blue hilt with a ruby jewel that seemed to have a multicolored capital "N" within it along with a gray handle and pommel.

"_The power of a warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction…"_

He was about to take it before he heard the 'destruction' part. _'I don't like the sound of that last thing…better check the others before making a choice…'_ He then moved to the shield. It was pentagonal and its bottom three corners were rounded. It had a light blue border with the two top and bottom corner sporting a yellow pin. The face was red and had the same kind of "N" with a gray border emblazoned upon it.

"_The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all…"_

'_Sounds okay, but I suck at blocking in games, so no…that, a shield would be a suck-ass weapon…'_ the boy thought to himself. He then approached the staff. The staff had a light blue handle with gray ends. There was a green disk at the tip of the handle connected to a ruby gem with that same "N" within it that the other two had.

"_The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin…"_

Now having reviewed each of the weapons surrounding him, the teenager scratched his chin in thought. _'The staff isn't bad, but can't say I feel as safe with it.'_

"Alright, I've made up my mind!" he proclaimed. He then went to the sword and took it from the pedestal it floated upon. "So do I have to give something else up?" he asked, looking up to where he assumed the voice was coming from.

"_Why bother? You already suck at both."_

The boy froze, nervously raising his eyebrow, "H-how did you know that?"

"_I can read your mind."_

"That doesn't explain the other thing."

"_Your magic potential isn't very high. It's not horrible and you could use it perfectly fine, but you'd need a conjugate."_

"You said you could read my mind…Mew, is that you?"

"_You mean your partner? No, his/her voice is higher pitched than mine and more ambiguous in regards to gender."_

The teenager paled a bit, then recovered and responded "Well, that is what happens when you have both male and female sex organs…"

"_Wait, what?!"_

"Yeah. Arceus made the Mew in order to redistribute the genes of all other non-legendary Pokémon in order to bring them into the world. And that involved a lot of-"

"_Stop! I don't want to hear anymore!"_

And with that, the next phase of the boy's Dive to the Heart began as the weapons (including the sword he held), pedestals, and the platform with the pink princess shattered. The young man fell onto a new pillar, this one also depicting a princess but it was more blue in color.

This maiden wore a dark lavender blouse over a white royal gown (I hope I got those terms right that had a symbol composed of three triangles on it along with a more realistic crown with red jewel in the center resting on her head. She also seemed to have a couple of small ornamental feather (I think) behind each of her elf-like ears. She had long, dark-blonde hair (two long locks of it going in front of her ears) and more sharpened features than the previous princess, but also almost seemed a bit younger than her (the boy assumed the previous princess was about 17-18 while this one looked a year or two younger). Her eyes were closed as if she were asleep.

In the background behind her was much grander scale castle with rooftops that were green rather than red set in the backdrop of a starry blue sky. The border surrounding this was lavender with depictions of big rock-like beings, fish people, little wooden creatures with spout-like mouths as well as smaller plant-like flightless birds and giant humanoid moles. On the left and right sides of her respectively were the silhouettes of a big man with amber eyes filled with hatred and a young man wearing a floppy hat with kind blue eyes.

"_You've gained the power to fight…"_ The voice said as the sword reappeared in the boy's hand. He sloppily swung it around for it bit before the voice continued, _"There will be times you will have to fight…"_

A spot of darkness started to materialize, forming a small, black imp-like creature with antenna and two big, glowing yellow eyes. Two more then appeared, eyeing the orange-garbed boy- almost as in hunger.

"Aaaww…" The kid then went up to one of them and patted its head, "You'd actually be cute if you didn't reek of pure darkness. Like a Purrlion or something."

The creature scratched at him, annoyed at being mocked by the boy.

"OW!" The teenager recoiled, glaring at the creature now. He got into a fighting stance, holding the sword down at his right side with his right hand, "So you are a threat. Too bad for you little shits…"

"_Keep your light burning strong."_

He stared hacking and slashing at them, his swings starting to refine a bit as he kept attacking the one in front of him. It tried to scratch him but it found it wasn't strong enough to strike through his assault and soon fell. He sensed the other two lunging for him and hopped away and swiped them at their backs while they were turned, killing them.

More soon began to appear and once again tried to attack the boy but he struck them down much the same. However, he did find that with more enemies, he had to dodge more s he started to be hit more often, causing him to grunt out in pain. He started actually analyzing their simplistic movement patterns and took advantage of the openings they left.

As he finished off the last of them, he let out a tired sigh of relief. He then noticed the green orbs that had appeared each time he struck one of them down and touched one. When he did, he could feel the minor wounds he had received heal and was more energized than beforehand. After grabbing them all, he felt as refreshed as he was before the battle started.

"_Those green orbs are what we call Health Orbs. No explanation needed. Also, I should note that you're actually doing kind of well for a first timer-"_

The teenager looked up, "Thanks ma'am. Actually, I _have_ been training with one of-"

"_Not good, but not horrible either. Needs a lot of work."_

The boy 's eyes twitched in irritation, but he calmed down and nodded "…Okay then, I'll take that under consi- Whoa!"

More of those dark creatures appeared and turned into shadows, engulfing the entire platform. The boy struggled as began sinking into its depths…

* * *

When he woke up, the teenager found himself… on yet another pillar.

"Part 3…" he mumbled as he sat back up. This platform was simpler, being a red hued and with a rim of intricate designs. This time, it was just three hearts with silhouettes of princesses on them.

"_I see we're awake?"_

He stood up and nodded, "Affirmative. So what do you want me to do next my 'mistress'?

"_First off, I'm not the one doing this. This is our Dive To The Heart, not mine. I'm just helping you out by giving you guidance. Second, I also can't help you besides doing what I have been either."_

"I figured that after those black things attacked…"

" _Finally, time to see if you can do some basic skills."_

The boy facepalmed, "This is going to be like the time you told me to step forward, isn't it?"

"_Not quite. These are more like "small tests of strength."_

"So what do I have to do?"

Suddenly, a treasure chest, a crate, and a barrel appeared on the platform. _"Open the chest, break the crate, and lift the barrel and throw it."_

"Got yah." He turned to the chest, and after trying to use pure strength to open it for five minutes (kinda slow, isn't he) finally got the idea to hit it with the Dream Sword to do disable the few locking mechanisms it had on it. He then opened the chest and took the item inside, "What this?"

"_That is a Potion. I know you have these in your world, but these are designed for human use and have different tiers than the ones you're used to. Either drink it or put it on a wound to aid in healing it. The former method is useful if you just have a number of minor injuries; for the more serious cases, you should use the latter use of the healing liquid."_

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks!"

"_You're welcome. Now keep going!"_

The teen then went to the crate and easily smashed it apart with his sword. Picking up the barrel, however, was a bit trickier since it seemed to be filled with something. Nevertheless, he still managed to complete the last task with only some effort rather than a lot.

A big, ornament yellow door then appeared. Since the female voice seemed to have disappeared for now, deciding to wait and see what develops, the boy decided to go through the door. The last thing he saw was a bright light before vanishing…

* * *

The boy now found himself in a location very close to heart for him- a sight that made him jump for joy!

He threw his arms up into the air in triumph, "Yyyyyyyyyyeeeeesss! Free at last , oh free at last!"

At his hometown: Axis Island. It was a small island not far from the border between the Kanto and Johto regions of Pokéarth.

He found himself near the main beach, but noticed that it seemed awfully empty for a nice spring day. That fact made his mood deflate as he realized he wasn't truly home yet. "####…"

"_Hold on!"_ The voice called out, _"The door won't open just yet."_

He looked up, an annoyed look on his face as he hesitantly asked, "What now?"

"_First, tell me more about yourself."_

He thought of that for second, then responded tongue-in-cheek, "Well, I like cat Pokémon, kicking ass, and long walks on bea-"

"_Not tha- grr… just- just go over there!"_

The teen then saw three of the other teens on the island standing around the entrance of the Giant's Playground, an all-ages appropriate, tall, huge but compact three-story building built on the face of cliff of the same height.

"_The day you will open the door is both far off and very near."_ The female voice told him as he raced towards the entrance and met up with the trio.

One of them was a brown-eyed, blonde-haired young man with a cowlick that was sitting on a bench near the bottom entrance. Another was a teenage girl with a slender build, well-tanned skin, blue eyes, and blonde-hair done up in a sectioned ponytail. The last one was a teen with violet eyes and messy blue hair covered with a red bandana.

All of them were older friends of his, so he dashed towards them. "Hey, guys!" he cried out upon reaching them. As he stopped to catch his breath, he noticed they were all looking at him a little funny.

He scratched his head, "Guys…what- why are you looking at me like that?"

The girl turned to him first and asked, "What's most important to you?" She had a distinctive Australian accent.

The then felt three options form in his head: "Being number one", "Friendship", and "My prized possessions". _'Hrm…I highly doubt I'll ever be number one. Friendship is a bit cheesy, but seeing as those possessions aren't worth much without having friends to hang out with…'_ "Friendship!" The teen decided.

"Is friendship really such a big deal?" She questioned before fading. At this point, the boy had already accepted that these weren't his real friends and that he was still in this 'Dive to the Heart'. As such wasn't surprised when this happened.

He then turned to turned to the blonde-haired man, who asked, "What are you so afraid of?" He had a British accent.

Once again, three options came into his mind: "Getting old", "Being different", and "Being indecisive". _'I already know I'm different and I don't really mind it and getting old isn't of my greatest concern. The last option, however…'_ "Being indecisive."

"Is being indecisive really a bad thing?" He then vanished.

Finally, only the one with the blue hair and bandana was left, "What do you want out of life?"

One last set of options formed in his head: "To see rare sights", "To broaden my horizons", and "To be strong". _'This is a tough one. Honestly, all three of them sound really good. I'll just take this into my own hands.'_ "I guess I want to see new places and become stronger for it.

"That's what you want, huh." And with that, the last teen vanished.

"_All right, then, let's see. You see friendship as important to you. You fear being indecisive. What you want to do is to see new places and become stronger for it. Is this really what you what you think?"_

The boy responded with a heartfelt, "Yes!"

"_Hrm…I can tell you're honest about your answers. Okay then! Your adventure will begin at dawn!"_ She added cheerily.

The boy paused, "Wait, adventure?"

"_Yep!"_ Upon seeing the worry on his face, she added, _"Don't worry. As long as the sun is shining, I'm sure your journey will be a pleasant one."_

He seemed reassured by this, "Thank you." He scratched the back of his, "Sorry about those comments. I never mean then in a-"

"_I figured that. It's okay. Also, like I said: the day you open the door is both far off and very near."_

"That tells me nothing."

"_Not supposed to…"_

* * *

The boy then found himself on a fourth platform. This time, though, it didn't exactly depict a princess. This one depicted a sleeping humanoid vixen with blue and white fur with a long blue tail that has bands on them. Her blue hair in was done in dreadlocks with some braids. Her attire consisted of a blue bodysuit covering everything except her head along with a tiara.

The background behind her seemed to be in space, and he could see and giant space ship in the distance. The only other thing he noticed, however, was the faded out image of a red fox behind her. As for the borders, they were mainly lavender in color and had more sci-fi designs within them.

But he had no time to admire the scenery because more of the black creatures from earlier appeared. "Again?!" The boy sighed, "Fine. I'll just have to get more creative."

He waited from them all to close in on him. Once they all had their hungry gazes on him, they all leapt at him simultaneously to attack.

However, all they got in return was a face-full of sword. The teen had pulled a spin attack at the last second to hit them all at once…

…and made him to dizzy to attack appropriately. _'That was a stupid idea…'_

He was lucky that the attack had taken out the dark monsters too, or he may not have survived.

The teen saw a circle of light appear on the floor. At this point, he knew to just go with whatever was happening, so he stepped in. _'And 3, 2, 1-'_

"_The circle of light you're standing in is known as a Seal of Safe; or an S.O.S-"_

'_Right on time.' _"Doesn't that stand for something else tho-"

"_Don't interrupt me. Anyway, when you're in one, it will heal your wounds and overall refresh your body. I imagine it has other uses, but I cannot say."_

The boy decided no more words were necessary and just nodded in understanding. A multi-colored glass-like bridge began forming from that lead up to one final station.

However, as he walked across, the bridge behind him started to fade. He seemed nervous upon realizing this, _'End of the line…"_ He shook his head, '_Guess I was getting tired of this anyway. Let's finish it'_

He hesitantly walked all the way to the next platform. Just standing on it gave him an ominous premonition. He took a look at the platform and the final depiction in this sequence.

This platform, like the first two, depicted a princess. She had platinum-blonde hair, green eyes, wore pale-green and yellow robes, and had a mark shaped vaguely like an eye on her forehead. The silhouettes of a young man with spiky blue hair bearing a sword along with a little girl with her hair done up in pigtails, bearing a staff. The rest of the platform had a similar color scheme to the maiden's robes.

He didn't really pay as much attention to this one since he really just wanted to get this over with.

"All right, voice girl!" The boy called out, "_Bring it on_! At this point, it can't get any worse!"

"…_..The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes…"_

The boy raised an eyebrow, "What light? There doesn't seem to be any source of light here- I don't even know how it is I'm seeing anything at all."

It was at this point he noticed the light shining from above him. Before he could comment on his folly, he looked behind himself and saw his shadow turning to face him, expand, and-

"Shit." He weakly cursed and backed away as his shadow rose from the ground and transformed...

"_Don't be afraid…"_

"…is it final boss time already?" He briefly thought of running, but knew that there was no alternative but to fight this creature and defeat it (or at least not die).

"_And don't forget…"_

"Here we go…" He strengthened the grip on his sword as he faced down the foe before him. The beast, similar to the creatures before it, had a pure black body and eerily shining yellow eyes.

What was different was the this one was the size of a two-story house. It had a muscular torso and beefy pair of arms, but stubby legs and black locks of 'hair' that obscured the rest of its face (it probably didn't have one, though). One of its most defining features, however, was the heart-shape hole in its chest.

The monster moved first, smashing its fist right at the boy, who rolled out of the way at the nick of time. However, a pool of darkness rose up from the spot he hit and spawned a few of the weaker creatures from before.

'_Damnit- I thought I was done with those!'_ he thought angrily to himself before moving to dodge a simultaneous attack by the smaller monsters. After quickly dispatching those, he ran back towards the big one and attacked it legs. This seemed to work well as the beast fell…

…Right towards him.

After letting out a yelp and running as far out of the way as possible, he noticed that it didn't actually fall- only bend over so that it could punch the ground and summon more mooks.

"CHEAPASS!" the teen cried foul as he rushed towards the big boy and slashed the fist itself, destroying most of the little guys before they could move and damage the larger monster (or at least, he figured he was hurting it- none of the black creatures seemed to react when hit).

The beast withdrew its hand and changed tactics; starting by charging an blue and purple sphere of darkness in the heart-shaped hole in its chest.

Acting fast, the boy charged at the monster and wildly attacked its legs nonstop until a crackling flash of light showed up on its head.

Before the boy could celebrate a victory, however, the beast knocked him down before punching the ground in front of him.

"_-B-but d-d-don't-t b-be af-fraid…" _The voice told him, her voice begining to fade and get static.

The boy struggled in vain as the pool of the darkness appeared below him and started pulling him in.

"_You're h-heart is the mightiest weapon of all."_

The teen was now halfway in as he kept fighting its pull…. But paused to give the beast the finger.

"_A-and d-d-don't forget…"_

The boy was almost completely submerged and stared into the monsters glowing eyes as everything started going black.

"…_You are the one who will open the door…"_

* * *

"Michael!"

The orange-clad teen woke up with a fright! _'What was that…!'_ he thought to himself, before noticing that A: he was on the Axis beach and B: there were three people in front of him.

One of them was a girl with teal eyes, a mildly tanned complexion, and light platinum-blonde hair with bangs shoved to the left. What was particularly interesting about the hair was the light-green streak with pastel-blue musical notes vaguely visible; and this was surprisingly a natural feature. She wore a bright-green sleeveless hoodie over a pastel-blue blouse, pair of tan shorts of medium length, knee-length white socks, a pair of normal length white fingerless gloves with pale blue lining, and a pair of simple white sneakers with black lining.

The other was a tall, lanky young man with blue eyes, light skin, bushy, curly black hair and a hint of a mustache. The teen wore a light blue buttoned shirt under a dark blue and grey sleeveless jacket. He also had on a pair of cargo pants, a pair of short grey gloves with orange lining, and a pair of white and grey sneakers with black lining.

The last individual, however, wasn't a person at all. It was an small, flying, pink, cat-like creature with bunny legs staring at him with cerulean eyes.

The boy blinked.

"_You okay, Mike?"_ The pink creature communicated telepathically.

Michael yawned, "Yeah, just waking up…sorry I fell asleep while you were speaking."

"Actually, you passed out without warning; gave us all a scare." The taller (but actually a year younger) teen, named Ethan droned. His straight face and tone would suggest he didn't care but his friends could tell he was sincere.

"What happened?" the girl, Sarah, asked, her concern much more evident.

Mike closed his eyes put a hand to his chin in thought, "Well… honestly, nothing did- I just blacked out. Then I had this unnervingly realistic dream involving weird black creatures with beady yellow eyes, a disembodied female voice, a lot of pretty images of these women, and- wow, that dream is really perverted in a sense." He realized, having felt Sarah's judging (maybe jealous) but small glare at him.

"You don't say?" She deadpanned, before shaking her head, returning to being mildly concerned, "Still, the circumstances are weird…"

"Think Kraden was behind it?" Ethan asked, making the other three turn around to face him, "I mean the black creatures… that description is similar."

_"Nada, it seems…."_ Mew shook his head_, "The yellow eyes would imply they aren't related to that demonic Darkrai. Besides, he was banished to the rift between time-space along with the Rocket Boss; not even Kraden is _that _good."_

"Hrm…" the four pondered the causes for minutes before Mew remembered what they were doing before hand, _"Weren't we going to test out my Dimensional Portal?"_

"Oh, right!" Mike jumped to his feet, "We can worry about that dream later!"

"Mm." Sarah nodded, "Heading to those other worlds Arceus mentioned once…"

Ethan took the initiative and started walking back north towards town, the others following upon realizing he wasn't going to wait…

* * *

Meanwhile, the world's most famous video game character was in his study within the walls of Toadstool Castle, or as it is more commonly known, Peach's Castle. The usually upbeat plumber (who never seems to do any plumbing) and likely future king was gravely serious as he wrote a very important letter that would change the fate of the worlds for ever…

He put his pen down, "All-a done…" Mario took the letter and started to leave the castle.

Just as he was outside the gates, however, a certain green dinosaur with one heck of an appetite ran up to him, speaking in gibberish that only others of his kind and the Mario Bros. could understand. Mario smiled at the sight at sight of his friend, his usual spirits returning, "Yoshi! Good-a to see-a you!" he gave the reptile a hug.

As they broke off, Yoshi asked, "Yaber wah hoo?" He was curious about what his old charge was doing.

Mario went serious again, "I'll-a leaving this-a world for a while. If-a anyone-a asks where I've-a gone, you-a better give them this-a letter."

Yoshi grabbed the letter from the plumber's hand, looking at it in curiosity.

"You-a remember this: the fate of al-a things may depend-a on you-a doing this."

The dino gave Mario a determined salute as the latter went into Toad Town, and on his way to the Star Road.

However, soon after he left, Yoshi absentmindedly ate it with his tongue…

* * *

**Not much much to say here other than to be sure to review so that I know what you did and didn't like so I can work to improve the experience for all of you! Criticism is appreciated so long as it is constructive.**


End file.
